1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel microbicide compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,808 assigned to Rohm and Haas Company discloses 3-alkoxyisothiazoles, including Compound A, and their compositions containing them to exhibit useful microbicidal properties. ##STR2##